All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Malignant glioma is highly aggressive and notoriously resistant to conventional treatments. Temozolomide in combination with radiation is a common treatment regimen for glioma patients. However, due to drug resistance the treatment often fails and the tumor relapses. Enhanced DNA repair capability is one of the main reasons why glioma cells are resistant to DNA damaging agents like temozolomide. Base Excision Repair (BER) is a major DNA repair pathway that modifies base lesions which arise due to alkylation, oxidation, deamination and depurination/depyrimidination of bases.